Kirby163
"-From the soon-to-be-famous Kirby163." -Signature Background Kirby163 joined in sometime, however due to poor memory cannot remember when, but knows for certain it was during the 21st century. Adopted Khonts and shared her love of Pokemon. Has recently been married to Fufu due to mutual love of Professor Layton, they adopted Miss Captcha because she looked so lonely. Relations Sister - Ven Nieces - Rachpop, Blondekid15 Daughters - Khonts, Miss Captcha Married to - Fufu Role in the fandomly Kirby163 lives in a Pokemon ranch near the Fandomly house. Enjoys both Clamness and Chaos. Very Casual. Usually travels between alternate AU's, because she's too lazy to create a new persona. Some exceptions exist. AUSona Kirby163's sona travels to the the other AU's by some unknown method. She can inflate herself like a balloon by taking a deep breath; this allows her to look at people at eye-level, but she can't talk without losing air. She can't fly very high (maybe 2 or 3 stories, possibly higher on hot days) or fast like this, and cannot carry people (but might be able to break a fall), or carry anything bigger or heavier then herself. She doesn't inflate herself often, as she prefers to keep her feet on the ground, but will do it without complaint. Battlewise, 163 would rather summon forcefields to protect her allies, and negociate. If this fails, 163 has a staff/scepter(cardverse AU) that shoots paralyzing beams that cause unconsciousness. These beams cause more damage if charged longer. Kirby's hat is also a Bag of Holding. It contains a Deux ex Machina, my staff, my glasses, my pokeballs(pokemon AU), ect. The hat can also be turned into other things made of cotton, like a bag(no zipper, drawstring) or a blanket. How much stuff the hat can contain and how big in can get when transformed depend on whether the universe acknowledges the laws of conservation of mass. While in AU's the rules of that universe apply. Role in the Steve Wars Kirby163 keeps missing the Steve Wars either due to sleeping through them, or being sick. However she did find out the identity of one of Steve's mind slaves in the Second Steve War (It was Shiny) Role in the CardVerse Kirby163 is the Past King of Diamonds. 163 was an eccentric King who liked to do things like arranging celebrations just to watch everyone have fun. She can sense the mood, and hates bad feels as they give her headaches. So she'll do what she can to restore happy feels, this includes giving advice, or encouragement. 163 is the shortest of the Kings, standing at only a foot tall. PokeVerse Travelling Trainer with lots of experience and intermediate level pokemon. Pokemon: *Yellow the Pichu *Quil the Quilava *Hershel the Snover *Eve the Buizel *Sky the Swellow *Scout the Furret And as a Pokemon Fanfic writer, she has plenty more pokemon. But there's a 6 pokemon limit, and a one starter limit, so sorry other pokemon. DigiVerse Kirby's partener is Calumon Professor163 Puzzles The Answers are written backwards. Copy and paste ["Here"] to read them. *Puzzle 001: You have 2 cups, and you fill them both with the exact same amount of water. However, when you pick them up, you notice that one is heavier then the other. Why? (Answer: .slairetam tnereffid fo edam era spuc ehT) *Puzzle 002: Two cups of the same size and shape are next to eachother. During a storm one of these cups was filled to the brim with rainwater, while the other remained empty. Assuming neither cup fell over, was covered or had holes, and that both cups where outside during the storm, why was the cup empty? (Answer: .nwod edispu saw puc ehT) Pairings she supports Hetalia *Holy RomeXChibitalia *GerIta *HunAus (Hungary is clearly the Seme) *Some others, but those are the main ones Non-Hetalia *Layton/Claire *Pokeshipping *Kataang Other Favorite Shows/Games In no particular order: *Pokemon *Kirby of the Stars *One Piece *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Professor Layton *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Legend of Korra *Drawn to Life *TWEWY *Clannad Category:Female Category:Canadian Category:Diamond Category:King Category:Hetalian